


Never Run

by CriminalIntelligence



Category: Containment (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, deadly virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalIntelligence/pseuds/CriminalIntelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The virus has been eradicated. He didn't run. She didn't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beingnova (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beingnova+%28Tumblr%29).



The hallway had become a sanctuary for them, in the month and a half that it had taken for the virus to be eradicated. Where Katie went once the kids were asleep, so she could reflect on the day, on her life, on _him_. And for Jake, when burning bodies became too much, the hallway was his escape, Katie was his escape.

He knew the second she bumped into him that first twenty-four hours that he was done for, even if he wasn't willing to admit it then. Hell, if it weren't for the circumstances, he would have thought it crazy to even admit it now, just forty-five days after meeting this woman.

But now they were allowed to leave, to go home back to their everyday, normal lives, or as well as they could considering.

Considering nearly a quarter of the people who were trapped inside the cordon were dead.

Four backpacks- two children-sized and two for adults- sat in the hallway that they had claimed for their unconventional dates and emotional talks. They were allowed to leave today, in six hours. They were going to lift the walls, and the virus had been destroyed nearly forty-eight hours ago. But the Cordon had been locked down so the police could round up anyone from the gang that had taken over the street who hadn't died from the illness. Jake had opted out of the assignment, and Lex had allowed it, telling his friend to get ready to go home.

Now Jake sat with his back against the wall. Remembering everything that had happened the last several weeks. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. What was going to be different now? How was this going to change anything? He felt the urge to leave slowly bubble up to the surface, but immediately pushed down the idea. Not this time.

"Hey" Her voice brought him out of his own mind. He felt her slid down next to him, putting them closer than ever before. He turned to look at her and gave her a small smile.

"I- uh, bet Quinten is excited. To you know- see _Grace_." He spat out her name, just like he did during their 'shopping spree' all those weeks ago and Katie started laughing. He always loves when she laughs. The sound of it had become music to him, and he thought she looked stunning as her smile lit up her entire face.

"Yeah, he's missed them." She replied after her laughter subsided and she leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer, fighting away the urge he had to push her back, force of habit from the virus. He put his nose against her head, and smiled against her hair.

"Will this change?" She asked, moving back slightly to look at him. He looked down into her brown eyes, loving and filled with hope.

"I don't think I could let you and Quinten go now even if I wanted too." He whispered, and she smiled. "You didn't let me run."

"I told you I wouldn't" She breathed, and it was only then the two of them realized how close they had gotten. He noticed her gaze flicker downwards, and couldn't help but copy her action, his eyes landing on her lips. Looking back at her she gave a slight nod, and he moved in slowly.

"I love you Katie," He murmured before pulling her close, and pressing his lips against hers. The kiss started out slow, both of them taking a moment to explore the other, but before long it was quicker paced, though the tenderness and delicacy still remained. Eventually they pulled back, both panting and Katie had tears in her eyes.

"Good," She whispered, leaning her forehead against his, "because I love you too"

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea for this story is based off a headcanon on Tumblr by Beingnova. Check her out on Tumblr. Hope you guys enjoyed it because we need more Containment stories.


End file.
